


A Bath of Fire - Nami x Kalifa

by Iceburg-sanCPX (IceburgsanCPX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: CP9 - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceburgsanCPX/pseuds/Iceburg-sanCPX
Summary: Nami confronts Kalifa in her bath chamber in the Tower of Justice to demand the key to Nico Robin's handcuffs, but the beautiful blonde wants a different kind of "battle". Rated E for pure unapologetic intimate scenes, warning for dubious consent just to be safe (depends how you read it).
Relationships: Kalifa/Nami
Kudos: 4





	A Bath of Fire - Nami x Kalifa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Author's note: Warning This fan fiction contains yuri, explicit sexual encounter and potential dubious consent, depending on how you read it.
> 
> This story takes place in Enies Lobby, when the strawhats storm the Tower of Justice in Enies Lobby to free Nico Robin.

Nami panted with fatigue as the terrifying and beautiful blonde pulled her through the residual soap foam, across the room and towards the bath. There was nothing she could do to fight back now that these... evil... bubbles had touched her exposed skin.

"O-oi!" She shrieked as best she could, the climatact clinking as it was dragged with her.

"Let me go! Even if you are sexy doesn't change the fact you are a total bitch!"

Kalifa paused with an eyebrow raised, then laughed a light, charming laugh.

"I deserve the bitch part, I suppose. But can I take the sexy as a given?"

The woman pulled Nami carefully up against the outside edge of the large square bath that took up the majority of the room's space. She straddled Nami's lap and cupped her chin gently.

"It doesn't have to be violent, I've never been bothered about an unnecessary fight."

Kalifa's voice was soft, and Nami gulped as she raised her eyes from the rather overt view of the femme fatale agent's silken underwear, which was completely exposed in that position. Instead, the navigator observed ruby red lips and blue eyes that gazed upon her in her vulnerable state quite hungrily.

Damn... does this woman have no shame?

Nami grit her teeth. "Is this what you did to Sanji-kun before tossing him over the balcony? I'll be a bit harder to seduce-"

"Is that so?" Kalifa tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "That's a pity. I was hoping you would be more fun. I always preferred the company of an engaging woman."

The blonde drew back and began her show anew, pulling her fishnet stockings down her legs one by one right in Nami's eyeline.

"You're a strange one..." Nami breathed, unsure of what to make of the situation, apart from that she was most likely being challenged, if not mocked. "Didn't you have enough men around you to keep you entertained?"

"It's true, that it wasn't easy being a woman in this environment, the World Government."

Kalifa tossed her second stocking and black panties aside. Every movement was so graceful, every reply gentle and polite. "But your life hasn't been so easy either, am I correct?"

"If you're referring to me being a pirate-" Nami started.

"No, that's not it." Kalifa gave disarmingly beautiful smile and pulled her skin-tight black dress dress over her head.

Nami's eyes widened and she stared. Legs, underwear-less, only a fishnet top to cover her chest and arms (which quite honestly didn't hide anything). Kalifa's rose pink nipples were obviously visible through the black netting that hugged her upper torso. Between her porcelain white legs, there was a perfect v-shape with a meticulously maintained blonde strip. A hint of pink indicated the folds of warm flesh below, just hidden from view.

"T-then, what?" Nami stuttered. She realised she had been staring for too long and that this was obviously what the other woman had intended.

Kalifa pushed her golden hair behind her ear. "You have also seen the worst of the world of men, and their actions, right?"

Once again she crouched, and her face was much nearer Nami's this time. She was so close that their lips were almost touching. Nami could identify the scent of the soap heavily. It seemed to be coming directly from her.

Perhaps it was the headiness of the proximity, or the effect of the soap, but Nami felt a strange warm feeling inside. It tingled across her stomach and legs as the woman got closer to her. Nami nodded, biting her lip with as much resolve as she could.

"I said we would get along well when we spoke before, and I meant it." Kalifa added, when Nami didn't make any reply.

Kalifa stroked Nami's hair down past her ear, brushing her ear lobe with her fingers as they passed by. It didn't take much to close the distance between them, and their soft lips pressed together sweetly, cautiously.

"I have a new proposal for you, if you are willing to consider it." Kalifa breathed, stroking Nami's hair.

"I'm listening, soap woman-" came Nami's swift reply.

Kalifa's cheeks were pink and she looked about her quickly, perhaps to ensure the doors were closed. "I have no wish to waste my strength fighting here. Our chief has given us many reasons over the years to doubt his intentions, not least of all after today..."

Nami breathed hard as she listened, still fatigued from the bubbles but able to at least prop herself up now with the most hopeful look she could manage. "So you're going to commit treason against the government and help us, right?"

Kalifa laughed loudly, throwing her glossy golden head back. "You really are a cute one. No, that would be a death sentence for me I'm afraid. Even if you are worth it..." Kalifa traced her fingers round the swell of Nami's breasts delicately through her top, making her twitch.

"But if you don't believe in it, then you can surely make an exception just for me, right?" Nami tried to push again, batting her eyelashes.

"...I can't do that. But I can make it a "battle". That's still within the terms of our orders."

A shadow passed over Nami's eyes. There really was no reasoning with this woman.

"Then we're back to where we started..." Shit... time was running out...

"Not necessarily." Kalifa demurred back at her. "This talk has convinced me that you might be an open woman, more than I expected..."

Kalifa gently stroked around Nami's collarbone and cupped her chin lightly. "I'll give you my key, if you indulge a little fun."

"Would this take less time than kicking your ass?" Nami panted in retaliation, her chest heaving.

"Of course."

Kalifa reached down and gripped Nami's elbow. In one strong sweep of strength that was unexpected from a woman, she pulled Nami roughly over the tiled side of the bath and into the water with a splash.

Nami struggled and surfaced with a torrent of foam, gasping. She realised that her climatact was lying where she had dropped it on the tiled floor, covered with bubbles on the other side of the bath tub walls.

The bath was filled with the same draining bubbles, and Nami felt weak. The hot water rushed up between her legs and over her chest. It wasn't unpleasant, but she felt acutely aware of how vulnerable she currently was.

"Oi, Secretary lady.." She started, as Kalifa stepped gracefully into the water to join her.

The CP9 woman pulled her fishnet top over her head and threw it aside, ignoring the protest. She lowered herself to sit daintily in the bath, opposite from the red head with her arms stretched over the edges. She looked as if she was quite happy to relax, despite the situation.

Nami could not help but stare at those rounded orbs that sat heavily on the bubbled surface of the water. The nipples were perky, wantonly upturned in her direction.

Nami surveyed her with distrust. "Where is the key?"

"Didn't I tell you I would give it to you if you would play with me? I've also already told you I don't care about fighting..."

Nami watched with hitched breath as Kalifa reached up and cupped her own breasts, lifting the fleshy mounds lightly to show how buoyant they were. Kalifa followed Nami's line of gaze, pleased she had her attention.

"We are both women who follow men. But we deny ourselves our own pleasure. Let's play now and I will give you the key. I promise."

Nami gulped, licking lips with her small tongue. She observed the beautiful blonde before her now delicately running her fingertips over her nipples, leaning her head back in pleasure.

Fuck it. I'll show her a thing or two and then put her down.

Nami didn't have the strength to throw herself out of the bubbled bath but she found she could drift across the water with a little effort. She slid herself over towards Kalifa and came to rest on the edged underwater seat beside her. Kalifa didn't attack, but stretched her arms out further. Her heavy endowments rested evenly over the bubbled surface of the hot water.

Nami nestled under one of her outstretched arms as best she could with the bubble's debilitating effects. Her chin came to rest on the spongy flesh just above the scented water, and she could just about see the face of the assassin if she poised her gaze directly over, past her left breast.

Kalifa sighed happily and ran her manicured nails through Nami's damp orange hair.

Nami grinned and forced her gaze to meet the blue eyed woman above her.

"I'm going to start the battle now, if that's okay with you."

The blonde nodded shortly, her head still laying back on the edge of the tiled bath.

Nami narrowed her eyes, then lifted her head as best as she could while under the influence of the woman's devil fruit. Opening her lips, she fell on the nipple closest to her, engulfing it with her shrewd lips and sucking with her eyes closed. The effect was instantaneous. Kalifa bucked her hips and groaned huskily.

You really wanted this, huh assassin? Your life must have been so dull...

Nami sucked and nipped hungrily, finding somewhere on the bath rim to grab and hold herself steady in this weakened state.

Kalifa appeared to be in rapture, desperately winding her fingers throughout the orange strands and gasping as her rose pink bud was suckled by the pirate.

After a long moment Nami released her grip with a smacking sound and looked up at Kalifa panting. "That good enough for you secretary woman?"

Kalifa grinned at her, pink cheeked. "Incredible. But would you do the other one? I feel unbalanced."

Nami tried to pull herself through the fatigue inducing bubbles, but again felt a strong arm haul her across Kalifa's lap to her other side

"Did none of your boyfriends do this for you?" Nami panted, lips only a few millimetres away from the opposite nub as Kalifa's arm retreated.

"Boyfriends? I was never interested. All the men around here are too obsessed with themselves."

Nami recalled how the cat man Lucci had transformed just to show off before throwing her out of the window, and how sarcastic and belligerent the square-nose had been towards the Ice-ossan during the office confrontation. Not that she would ever compare those bastards with her nakama, but even Sanji was too preoccupied with his feelings towards women in general to genuinely be a worthy companion, and she had never even seen a hint of interest come from Zoro for... anyone.

Therefore she privately agreed with the blonde, but wouldn't allow her the benefit of that knowledge.

Kalifa supported Nami's back with her lower arm. As Nami gently suckled the other nipple, the assassin stroked her shoulder, sighing happily.

Eventually Nami let go, gasping for breath. "It isn't the first time I've done this, you know-"

"I don't doubt it-" Kalifa breathed, stroking Nami's hair fondly as her chest heaved up and down. "Let me try it on you now?"

Kalifa didn't give Nami time to answer, but ducked lower to adhere her lips like a limpet to the navigator's bud unapologetically. Nami squealed and tried to push the other woman off her, but to no avail.

Kalifa sucked quite happily, chuckling and securing her quarry with a strong grip on her shoulders and keeping her hold, despite Nami attempting to shake her chest away from the attention. Kalifa reaffirmed her grip and nibbled on the nipple, as if to chastise her quarry from trying to escape again. It was clear now that the pirate had very sensitive nipples.

With this knowledge, Kalifa adapted, taking her time to swipe her tongue carefully around the areola with affection.

Nami was digging her nails into Kalifa's shoulder weakly and trying to beg her to be gentle. Nami looked so beautiful in Kalifa's bath personal bath, laid back with her eyes closed, her breasts exposed on her heaving chest... Kalifa wished that in another time and place, she could have had Nami as her girlfriend permanently here, spread and vulnerable as this every night for her.

"And...the … o- other..." Nami gasped, mimicking Kalifa's earlier request, golden head in her shuddering hands.

Kalifa wasted no time in obliging, lunging and locking on to Nami's other nipple. She licked, sucked and bobbed her head against her, holding direct gaze the whole time.

"It's so cute, and small." Kalifa couldn't help but indulge herself, nibbling and nipping as Nami wriggled beneath her, scratching against her shoulders beneath the water.

Nami eventually managed to push Kalifa off her chest, and the two exchanged a calculating look at the other for a long while, breathing heavily. Nami's cheeks were pink and she held on as best she could to stop herself sinking between the noxious bubbles.

Seeing this, Kalifa wrapped her arms around to hold her up in mock comfort. Her touch was surprisingly tender, but that made it all the more sinister.

"You are beautiful," Kalifa breathed into Nami's neck. She pulled the lithe red head up and sat her up on the edge of the bath with effortless strength, then let go with a laugh. Nami floundered for a moment comically, and then fell back. She still was too fatigued by Kalifa's Awa Awa no Mi to hold herself up on her own.

For a long moment, Kalifa observed the sight before her. Where the pirate had flumped back weakly, her legs had fallen open, toes curling over the rim of the bath. Between smooth, shiny thighs lay a tight pink flower, enclosed by layers of flesh.

Kalifa moved between and separated those thighs, intent on becoming face to face with that most intimate mound. She heard Nami gasp and begin to protest but could not see her face from where she lay back.

"It's so pretty..." Kalifa murmured.

Nami appeared to whimper and some bubbles resting on the small mound of intimate red hair popped.

"Time for the next stage of the fight-"

The trapped pirate shuddered in response. Kalifa wasted no time. She nuzzled against Nami's inner thighs, encouraging her to spread them a little more, then kissed neatly up the middle space.

There was a musky taste, a difference between intimate flesh and hair. Kalifa took her time to scout around and find the swollen nub of Nami's clitoris and lock on without hesitation.

Nami let out a large gasp followed by a cry. She was unable to buck her hips or move her pelvis at all. She was completely at the mercy of her assailant, and it felt so damn good.

With expert efficiency Kalifa ran her tongue up and down the pink ridge without hesitation.

Nami squealed and squeaked as an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure wracked her body, somehow deeper than anything she had experienced before on her own. Her breasts shuddered over her diaphragm against her will. She was just about able to lift her smoothed out Awa Awa neck enough to watch the blonde suckle on her most intimate place, fixing her thighs still with strong forearms.

Nami couldn't escape even if she wanted to now, not when she was getting so close. Perhaps that thought alone was enough, because as she struggled she was sent over the edge by Kalifa's hot tongue delving into her most private folds.

Kalifa let Nami jerk in her state of orgasm for a short while, then climbed gracefully out of the bath water to stand over her. Nami shivered in post orgasmic anticipation as Kalifa towered above her, unapologetically naked and with a small smile gracing her swollen red lips. Nami was aware that her own face was still paralysed in the expression of ecstasy, but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had come like that.

Kalifa finally lowered herself to lie in a freshly generated layer of bubbles, toying with the damp strands of Nami's red locks for a short while. They were lying so closely that Kalifa's breast lay comfortably over Nami's. They were embraced like intimate lovers.

As the blonde tormentor was distracted with caressing and teasing her prey while she was unable to move, Nami subtly tried to inch her fingers under the bubbles towards the top section of her climatact, which lay just in reach.

Kalifa hadn't noticed yet, still occupied with her conquest on the tiled floor. She instead continued to whisper compliments and sweet nothings into the small ear of the woman.

"You are so cute, I wish I could keep you here every day..."

Somewhere distantly in the building, there was a loud sound like an explosion and the room shuddered, causing water and bubbles to slop over the edge of the bath.

Nami's eyes whipped around in alarm but noted that the beautiful assassin merely chuckled.

That damn woman was keeping her distracted, wasting time!

Well of course she was, this had been her plan all along! Crap, time was running out... She had to get the key and out of here quickly.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" Kalifa was looking down at her and smiling, stroking her stomach gently. She had ignored the loud bang and sounds of general destruction of the building happening around them. "Our battle is still ongoing."

Nami's fingertips skimmed the edge of her climatact, but it slipped out of her reach. She groaned in frustration as Kalifa once again hauled her up by her upper arm and threw her back into the bathwater. She was back to square one again.

Nami scrambled weakly and desperately managed to push her head back above the surface to gasp for air. Amused, Kalifa stepped over and sat on the stone rimmed edge next to the taps to watch.

"I gave you what you wanted, now give me the key like we agreed!"

Kalifa turned the tap slowly, politely ignoring the outburst and allowing a lovely, hot stream flow in. "Care for a top up?"

Nami gasped and bobbed in the water weakly, the surface bubbles clinging to her face. But...

Wait, I can move my legs.

As a fresh flow of clean water streamed into the tub, bubbles were popping and decreasing in size. Below Nami could feel the slippery soap liquid wash free of her feet and legs and she was able to wriggle them little by little. Nami gazed cautiously up at the dangerous woman above her, but she apparently hadn't noticed yet. She had momentarily looked away to screw the tap closed again.

Behind the beautiful naked form of the secretary woman, Nami could see her climatact lying on the floor where residual bubbles were slowly melting away in the steam of the room.

Sensing that she might only have this one chance, she used all the strength she could muster to kick off the bottom of a bath with a yell. It was now or never! She launched herself in Kalifa's direction, aiming to grab the climatact as quickly as she could.

Kalifa whipped her head up instinctively and gasped, just a moment too late to react. The two women collided heavily and tumbled backwards. Kalifa's perfect blonde head smacked hard against the floor and her golden locks sprawled over the damp ground behind her (no longer looking so perfect). She looked surprised and a little embarrassed at being taken off guard.

"Ha!" Nami shouted in victory and fist pumped the air from where she straddled her opponent's hips. There was an awkward pause where Kalifa raised an eyebrow at her from below and Nami suddenly remembered that there had been another part to this risky endeavour. "Oh crap-"

I was supposed to grab the climatact. Oops.

To her surprise, Kalifa began to laugh softly. "Well, you just had to ask if you wanted to be on top!"

Scrabbling for a plan B, an idea quickly formed in Nami's scheming mind. It wouldn't be easy but, it might just work.

"Oh, right, yeah but I wanted to surprise you." Nami smiled as sweetly as she could through her teeth, utilising all the flattery skills as a cat burglar that she could think of. "You've been such a kind and polite host so far, I should probably pay you back."

"I'm pleased you've finally decided to play."

"You convinced me." Nami replied craftily, inching her hand in between the blonde's legs.

You must be really dumb lady, she thought to herself as her touch instantly illicited a womanly groan from beneath her. Had she really not noticed Nami's obvious sudden change in demeanour from desperate and resistant to overly pleasant and eager? Nami supposed that strength and beauty wasn't everything. Then again, these CP9 folks had come across as pretty self-obsessed. It really wasn't surprising they could be so easily tricked into arguing with each other or distracted with flattery.

Kalifa groaned, arching her back as Nami played with her aroused sensitivity, which was clearly close to climax after all the teasing. She didn't seem to notice as Nami reached back with her other arm as stealthily she could to try and reach her climatact, but to her great dismay it was still too far out of reach.

Sighing lightly in reservation, Nami turned back to her rival.

"You are wasted with those filthy pirates-" Kalifa was breathing up at her through the steam.

Nami didn't reply straight away, crawling her down Kalifa's perfect, toned body backwards, kissing as she went. She delved her tongue into the hot crevice beneath the blonde strip and a ragged cry of pleasure echoed in the bath chamber.

Eyes on Kalifa the whole time to make sure she was still oblivious, Nami flicked her tongue up and down and once again slowly began to reach backwards for her weapon.

"See that's the thing-" Nami demurred from between the woman's legs in between strokes.

Kalifa writhed in ecstacy, groaning and gripping her breasts in her hand as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh, I'm going to come-"

"I am one of those filthy pirates-"

Kalifa's hips bucked wildly and she screamed her pleasure loudly, thick lashes fluttering shut just as Nami grabbed her climatact and scrambled back with one quick movement. With a swing, the top section clicked into place and Nami raised it up above her head.

"Thunderbolt..."

A black cloud quickly formed drawing in from the combination of hot steam and cold air, sizzling with electricity.

Kalifa looked up, confused and dazed. Her eyes widened but it was already too late.

"Wait, the key-"

"TEMPO!"

There was a great flash of lighting with a colossal bang, and Kalifa didn't even have time to scream in agony as a bolt of electricity engulfed her. Her blackened body dropped to the floor, where it smoked. The room became quiet once again, the only sounds being echoes of water drips and the lapping of the bath water.

Holy shit...

Nami approached carefully, her climatact thrust out in front of her just in case and groped around for her clothes.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Kalifa groaned and rolled over, semi-conscious. The smell of burning hair began to fill the room.

"How are you still alive?"

Kalifa mumbled something weakly through bloodied lips, unable to move any more.

Having pulled her reasonably damp skirt and top back on, Nami paused for a long second, thinking.

Eventually, she knelt by the wounded woman's side and sighed. She owed her that much at least.

"I haven't got long, so-"

"Neither have I." Kalifa breathed, barely audible as the sounds of more distant explosions from other rooms around them sounded and the building shook precariously.

"What were you going to say before... well, before I..." Nami looked around them sheepishly at the charred circle of which Kalifa lay in the middle.

"The key... is in my stocking."

Nami's mouth fell open and her cheeks turned bright red. She let out a very forced, embarrassed laugh. "Oh! Oh, I see. You were just going to give me the key?"

Kalifa's eyes closed and she lost consciousness once more, her head lolling to the side.

~

A short while later, Franky burst through the door to see the red head pirate Nami rummaging through the burnt and ripped up clothing. Some of these had been carefully replaced by Nami sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed about her overkill, but she didn't fancy mentioning it to anyone.

He stopped in his barefooted tracks, observing the scene with absolute bewilderment.

"Hey, pirate girl. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Ah, hah!" Nami held up the key she had pulled out of a stocking in her fist. "What? Oh yeah. She got one over on Sanji because he stupidly won't hit a woman. So I came up to do it for him."

And we had a nice bath together without any actual fighting, she conveniently omitted.

"Huh... nice." the cyborg muttered, obviously impressed. He ran his hand through his light blue quiff and scratched a sideburn. There was the black burnt circle, the CP9 woman agent (who looked absolutely wrecked), the soap suds everywhere, the building collapsing around them...

"Must have been a hell of a fight."

"Not a fight." Nami stood up triumphantly, the memory of Kalifa's tongue on her still at the forefront of her mind. "A battle."


End file.
